Back In My Arms
by magnificantmel6
Summary: The way 4.1 would have gone in my universe.


**I don't own Rookie blue, the characters or the show. **

**This has been sitting in my head, had to take a moment and write it down. This is the way I wish the season had started. So in my universe this is how it started. Thank you to Cyth for being my beta for this one. Hope you enjoy and let me know how you feel about it. **

There she was on her knees, waiting to die. Hours before she had been telling Nick she was over Sam. Now her life was flashing before her eyes, and all she could see was Sam. She was never over him, would never be over him. Her heart screamed for him, wishes at this moment she could tell him one last time that she loves him with all that she is. That he has been there from the moment she tackled him in that Alley way. She begs Nick not to do it, give her one more moment to love Sam. The sound of the trigger being pulled sounds like its on surround sound, her heart stops, and in that moment she thinks she's dead.

It was empty the fucking gun was empty. She was alive, livid but alive. When they fought their way out of that room, all she wanted to do was turn around and beat the ever living god out of Nick. How could he pull the damn trigger loaded or unloaded? She could be dead right now if he had been mistaken.

Hiding in the truck, she was still so mad at him. If she had to she was willing to use him as a body shield, its the least he owed her. But then they heard the noises and she thought that she might die again. Through the door she heard Sam's voice, it washed over her like a wave of comfort. She was safe, he was here and she was safe.

It was all the way open and she was staring at his face for a nano second, before she was hurling her body at his body. Legs flying around his waist, arms around his neck and shoulders, Her head tucked into the crook of his neck. She was never letting go she had missed him so much.

Sam was knocked a foot back when Andy jumped into his arms. At first he almost dropped her from sheer shock but then his arms went under her legs and butt holding her close to him. He never wanted to let her go again. She was alive, and not harmed at least he didn't think so. He really thought he was over her, he tried to move on. Shit he tried to move on, she was going to kill him. But for right now he was going to hold her and enjoy her being in his arms again. He couldn't get himself to care that his new whatever she was, was somewhere in this building. Who was he kidding trying to move on? Andy was it for him, he was definitely going to have to do some groveling.

Andy couldn't hold back the tears any longer, it all came out. Her body was convulsing with the tears, she was safe, she would be able to apologize over and over to Sam for leaving. She grabbed him tighter, she could not get enough of him. "I almost died Sam, and you were all I could think about. I am so sorry for not meeting you for that drink, and I would have died knowing that you didn't know how much I loved you." she hiccuped.

"Shh Andy you are okay. I got you, McNally. I missed you, and I am so sorry I broke up with you that night. If I could go back I would. But I made a mistake and I have made a mistake or two since then, including not telling you I loved you, every moment of every day. I have to tell you something, and I think you might be pissed. But you have to know ahead of time, that it meant nothing. It was me trying to fake it till I made it, I thought you were done with me. About a month ago I starting seeing a girl." Andy's breath hitched, and her body tensed up against him.

"Baby you gotta believe me when I say its nothing. Its over as soon as I find her, I tried to talk myself into dating her. I couldn't even go past second base." He kissed the top of her head. Tried to move her hair to see her face. He needed to look her in the eyes, they were the windows to her soul.

Her legs loosened from around his waist when someone cleared their throat. Sam didn't want her legs going anywhere he wanted them wrapped around his waist for life. He reluctantly let her go, turned around and found Marlo and Nick looking at them. Well that might take care of the Marlo problem, since she looked a little angry and annoyed. He tried to grab Andy's hand as she walked past him but it slipped through his fingers. Nick gave him a look that he couldn't quite place, pity mixed with anger, turned and followed Andy.

"So what was that?" Marlo hissed "Tell me that was all her and I will believe you."

"This isn't the time or place to talk Marlo, lets close this case and we will talk after shift." He really didn't need to do this now, but he did need to do it sooner rather than later. Right now he needed to put away these bastards, make sure 6 months weren't a waste of time.

Later that day, he was standing in the breakroom, when Marlo came in determined to have the conversation that he skirted earlier. "Look Marlo, I really thought I was over her but I'm clearly not. I should have known it as soon as I knew she was in danger. I would have done anything and everything to get her back. I am really sorry I got you involved."

There was no fighting Sam, she knew when she saw his face in her hall saying they were looking for their people. Sam still loved Andy.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Turning he saw Andy, and the look on her face. Before he could say anything Jakob was calling Andy, and he was watching her walk away again.

He sat at his desk looking around the station waiting for Andy. The need to explain nagged at him. His breath still caught remembering the look of relief that was on Andy's face when the door of the truck slid open. And when she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist he was lost. Now he need to get her to wrap them back around his waist and not let go for hours, years, the rest of his life.

Sam swore if Jacob didn't let them go in the next five minutes, he was just going to barge into the office throw Andy over his shoulder and drag her somewhere to talk. He waited 6 months, well 4 months if you didn't count the two where he pretended to move on. At that moment the door finally opened, Sam rushed down the hall toward the office door. The first to step out was Collins, with a bag of ice on his eye. Guy looked like he had been beat one to many times in the last few days. As if in slow motion Andy walked right behind him, they were joking about something. "Andy I will give you a ride home." Nick said as he saw Sam standing there.

"Collins I got her" Sam said in a voice that warned not to argue with him. He walked past Nick, grabbed Andy's body and dragged her to the interrogation room. Slamming the door behind him, he locked it and turned to look at her. She was furious "What the fuck Sam? I am tired and I just want to go home and sleep for a week. You can tell me later how you moved on." She tried to get past him. He grabbed her arms and stopped her. "Please just listen to me." He begged

She knew that she should be pissed at him, but truth be told she was exhausted. Physically exhausted and just plain tired of running, fighting, everything. She turned to Sam "I'm listening." Her hand held on to his, as he let the breath he was holding escape. Pulling her to the table, he pulled out the chair for her. Gesturing for her to sit, he pulled the other chair directly in front of hers.

Taking both of her hands in his, he was rubbing his thumbs over the tops of her hands. "Andy you have to believe me, when you left I thought that meant you were over me. I was a mess for months. I only started to try to move on, but I really couldn't do it."

"Sam it's okay, we weren't together. You didn't have to keep those promises you made. If she makes you happy, than i am happy for you. But I really am tired."

"Andy I broke it off with her earlier, I'm not happy. You have to believe me I am not happy without you."

"We can talk about this tomorrow Sam, I am mentally exhausted, and still trying to recover from Nick pulling the trigger of the gun pointed at my head. I just..."

The chair Sam had been sitting on flew out from under him when he jumped up. "Are you fucking kidding me, I am going to kill him." He was going toward the door, when Andy realized what slipped from her mouth.

"No wait Sam, just let it be. Sam please." She quickly wrapped her arms around his body. The front of her body flush against his back. His breathing evened out no longer aggressive. She felt the anger leaving his body. Slowly he turned around, wrapping his arms around her body. His nose found its way into her hair, breathing in her unique smell he relaxed some more.

Whispering in her ear without even thinking what he was saying "I could have lost you for good before I even had a chance to tell you how much I love you. Andy I should have told you I loved you every moment of every day I had you." Peppering kisses down her head to her cheek, rubbing his nose along hers. He couldn't hold back any longer "You have to give me a chance to prove it everyday for the rest of our lives." His lips landed gently on hers. He hesitated waiting to see if she would pull away. When she didn't, he kissed her harder. His warm lips moving along hers, slowly his tongue slide into her mouth. The nips with his teeth making her moan.

Slowly Andy pulled away from Sam "Lets go home, we can finish this there. And then we will have a very long talk."

"Anything you want, Andy. Anything. Let me grab my bag and we can go back to your place."

"No Sam, home I want to go home. Your place it's home, it's where we started but never continued. This time I want it all, I want to wake up to you. Linger in bed with you, have breakfast, you name it I want it. Can you give me that? If you can't, let me go."

"Lets go home Andy, and I will never let you go again. I want to wake up to you morning after morning forever. I want to do it right this time. Keep all my promises."

He put his arm around her and she did the same, walking out of the station to start their journey. They knew it wouldn't be easy but it would be worth every moment.


End file.
